In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some functions may be data intensive (e.g., image processing), requiring a large amount of processing resources to complete in a desirable amount of time. However, electronic devices such as televisions, smart phones, computers, cameras and music players have processing constraints that determine how quickly they can perform certain functions. Furthermore, some of these electronic devices such as mobile telephones or digital cameras are limited by the amount of power they have stored in a battery. It may be difficult to economically design and manufacture an electronic device that improves processing efficiency and reduces power consumption while providing higher-quality data-intensive functions.
As can be observed from the foregoing discussion, improving the processing capability and/or efficiency of electronic devices may be beneficial. Systems and methods that improve the capability and/or efficiency of electronic devices are disclosed herein.